


Fall of Villian

by TheDictator



Series: Tales from Crystamilta [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Mind Meld, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDictator/pseuds/TheDictator





	Fall of Villian

The doors of the church fell with a crash, Bálormr standing triumphant in the doorway, ax on shoulder. Inside, the congregation of fox women gasped in fear, their high priestess standing by the altar, worry apparent in her eyes. The god of conquest and virility was flanked by his witch on one side, and his dogs on the other. With a whistle the dog girls flooded the dozen or so women in the room, pouncing on them and sending them to the ground. He casually strode inside, amber eyes surveying the congregation with mild interest. Minnah shadowed him, yellow-green eyes glittering with lusty excitement.

At the head of the assembly was a tall, voluptuous fox women, her curves hugging her robes sinfully. She stared Bálormr down, but her trembles betrayed her fear. He patted Bitch on the head affectionately as he passed her, earning a soft keen from the broken once-queen. The priestess opened her mouth to speak, but Bálormr cut her off.

“Ya gotta name, sugar tits?” He asked, adjusting the way Wallbreaker sat on his shoulder. Minnah suppressed a giggle from behind him. 

“M-my name is no concern of yours, b-beast,” she spat with as much venom as she could muster.

Bálormr sighed tiredly, and turned towards Bitch. “Bring that 'un 'ere, girl.” He commanded her as one would a dog. She grabbed the woman she was pinning to the ground and roughly dragged her over to her Alphas feet, looking up at him with adoring eyes. He patted her again, which sent her fluffy tail into overdrive. 

He hauled the woman to her feet, stood her in front of him, and snapped her neck, letting her fall to the ground. Bitch trotted up, lifted her leg, and pissed on the dead woman’s head. The priestess looked on with horror in her eyes, hand clasped to her chest.

“Name, now,” Bálormr growled, putting his foot on the fallen woman’s chest.

“Villian, Priestess of Nalamur.” She replied, eyes glued to her dead follower.

“Not no more,” retorted the massive lizard, stepping closer. Villian tried to back away, knocking into the altar as she did. “Now on, you 'n yer ‘flock’ are gonna be followers a' me.” He jabbed a thumb into his chest for emphasis. “Minnah, I want ya to do something special here.” The dragon man spun on a heel to face his sorceress, and she felt her breath catch in her chest. “I want ya to wire all their brains together, so’s that when one feel’s good, they all feel good. An’ I want ya to do the usual on ‘is one.” 

Minnah nodded. “I’ll have to do them one at a time though.” Bálormr nodded and whistled for his dogs, commanding them to present their charges with a few terse words.

Soon, the whole congregation was kneeling, loyal dogs holding the fox women in place. Minnah went down the line, carefully mingling the flock’s minds together. Bálormr held Villian in place, who looked on with eyes tired from worry. Soon enough, Minnah finished with the follows before moving on to the high priestess. The Dragon god watched with pride as Minnah fondled the matronly vixen more than was strictly necessary, drawing more than one low groan from the devout fox. 

“So, Villian. Did ‘Macklemore’ or whatever keep y’all in chastity for me?” The big reptile let his long, forked tongue run across her cheek while Minnah played with her heavy breasts, making the holy woman squirm. 

“N-Nalamur demands a c-certainnn degree of, mmh, ah, ah, p-purity of his priestesses.” 

“So all y’all’s here’s virgins?”

“Ahn, yes, I was to, nh, train them in the hhholy ways of Him.” Bálormr looked out at the line of women before him. All the foxes were kneeling, held in place by his bitches. Every single face in front of him as flushed with lust, and all the foxes were panting, damp spots spreading from their crotches on their clean, white robes. The half-dragon grinned and grabbed the leaders pussy, letting his thick fingers sink into her puffy lips.

Before him, all the vixens moaned whorishly, their hips bucking instinctively. Judging from the puddle, at least one of them pissed themselves from the situation. That brought a laugh to the sadistic lizard. His pets were all wiggling and whining in excitement, ready to jump the bones of the congregation. But not yet. 

With a flourish, he ripped Villian’s robes from her body, leaving her bare. Immediately, all the girls before her flushed with arousal, something that was not missed by Minnah. She tapped her Master on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear that brought a grin to the lecherous lizard’s snout. He gave the fox’s ass a playful slap, earning a yip from the humiliated woman. Her followers let out a moan in unison. 

“My, my, what a little exhbitionist slut,” Minnah remarked, curling a finger under Villian’s trembling chin. “Is that what you want, slut? Do you want my Master to push you down, here, on the altar before your god, and humiliate and dominate you in from of him and your congregation?” Villian was shaking now, eyes screwed shut and panting, clearly trying to hold back. Minnah grinned and wrapped her arms around the trembling woman while Bálormr watched with amusement. “You’re so turned on by the idea that you can’t even tell me I’m wrong, aren’t you?” The bat-woman began to caress and tease the buxom vixen’s ass. She leaned in close, so her lips were brushing the golden fox’s big, triangular ears. “Well that’s exactly what we’re going to do. Force you to your knees and fuck you like a whore in your own church, while your own congregation watches.” She spread the thicker woman’s ass, sliding fingers through the crack. Villian suppressed a groan that her followers were unable to. Her voice was a purr now. “I’m gonna spread you wide and he’s gonna fuck ass until you’re all well broken in.”

She punctuated her statement by slipping a finger into Villian’s ass and the fox came hard, collapsing forward into the taller girl, yipping and crying as she gushed onto the ground. Below, the rest followed suit, hips bucking and heads rolling back as they all shouted their ecstasy, Bálormr’s dogs having trouble keeping them in place. The man himself looked on with pride at his witch’s handiwork, his cock hard and ready for the act itself.

Minnah laid the exhausted fox on her stomach the ground, careful to avoid her puddle for now. She produced a length of rope and expertly bound her charge’s arms together behind her back, wrists to elbows. She moved down the woman’s long legs, giving her ass an affectionate spank as she went, earning a muffled moan. She formed a couple of cuffs and affixed them to her ankles before creating a long steel bar, ensuring their new slave wouldn’t be able to close her legs. Finally, the sorceress moved back up, groping the fox’s tits as she went, a pang of jealousy at how soft and bouncy they were hitting the bat. She cupped Villian’s face in a hand, puckering the recovering woman’s lips before kissing them roughly, purple lips mashing against soft peach ones. When she pulled away, bringing Villian’s tongue with her, grabbed in her teeth, a ring gag was affixed to the vixen’s face. Minnah released her tongue and it flopped back, hanging out of the gag like a dog's. The sight brought a giggle to the sorceress, who stood and turned to Bálormr and saluted.

“She’s all yours, big man.”

He grunted and patted the bat on the butt, earning a squeak. He kneeled behind the bound woman and picked up her hips, lifting her to a kneeling position. With her arms bound, she was unable to push her torso up, her face and tits dragging on the cold ground. Her pussy twitched with delight and she salivated, turning her head so she could look up at the altar of her god.

The lizard snapped his fingers. “Bitch, ready this hole for me. Little Bitch, my cock.” Both dog girls barked happily, scrambling to obey. Bitch draped herself over the smaller, more buxom fox woman, letting her slobbering pussy rest on the back of the blonde’s head, leaning up and over her ass. Her hands pulled the woman’s cheeks apart to get a better angle, which had the delightful side effect of displaying her actions for all the room to see as she 'readied' Villian's anal ring for the comming storm. Little Bitch, for her part, was simply jamming his cock as far down her little throat as she could manage, letting her saliva and mucus coat it liberally. Below, the congregation was writhing and moaning, sounding more like a brothel than a group of nuns. When Bálormr felt it was time, he dismissed his dogs.

Minnah was quick to beckon them over. She made Bitch kneel and leaned back onto her face, cooing with delight as she felt her long, broad tongue get to work on her crack and hole. She grabbed Little bitch and buried her sweet face in her muff, settling in to watch the show, enjoying how wet the sounds from below were. Gods, she loved Bálormr’s dogs.

The dragon-god was playing with Villian’s ass, enjoying the ways she twitched and writhed under his ministrations. He stood and squatted over his newest toy, letting his massive cock saw down her ass and along her drooling lips, displaying for the crowd how big he was compared to her. He drew himself back up slowly, careful to keep his heavy tail out of the way as he did so, and aligned his blunt cockhead with her sloppy asshole.

“Ready to be skewered before yer flock, whore?” He whispered into her ear. Before she could reply, he bit her ear and began to slowly push his way in. Her virginal ass put up a token resistance, but his bitches were good at their jobs, and his nubby head squeezed in with an audible pop. Villian called out as she came, a thin stream of cum falling from her needy cunt. Behind them, Bálormr could hear the other sluts moaning as well, and the strained grunts of his dogs as they struggled to keep them watching. He buried his bone slowly, pushing inch after bumpy inch into the struggling woman’s ass, careful to really take his time, moving his hips in small circles as he went. By the time his knot kissed her pucker her eyes were glassy, every part of her twitching in humiliated bliss.

With his cock buried, he reached back and groped at her ass, pulling and squeezing it. Villian moaned under him appreciatively. 

“Wake up, slut. Yer not done yet.” He growled and spanked her hard, the crack echoing across the room. The girls below yipped in response. He grabbed her by the head and twisted her torso, pushing her face into the puddle of her cum from earlier. From this position, she could see the tortured looks of pleasure on her followers faces. He adjusted his stance, planting one foot on her head, and started pounding into her asshole.

Villian watched as the girls squealed and came, not because they were being raped, or because they loved to watch her be defiled so, but because she loved this feeling so much, and they could feel how much she enjoyed it. She had never felt less like a person. He was fucking her so hard, without a care for how much pain she felt, and he was using her humiliation and shame to pleasure an entire room of her followers, forcing them to orgasm over and over just by pounding her ass like a cheap whore. She could taste her own cum, with her head pushed into the puddle like this. It taste like shame and submission and nothing had ever tasted sweeter to her.

“Alright girls,” Bálormr called hoarsely from above. “Orgy time.”

Immediately the bitches pounced on the vixens, tearing the robes apart in a lustful frenzy. There wasn’t a penis to be seen aside from the god’s, but that didn’t deter the lusty amazons. The held the fox women down and ground against them, tribbing roughly with the smaller priestesses. Villian’s mind was seized by pleasure, overwhelmed by a dozen other orgasms simultaneously. Minnah giggled and ground her cooch into Little Bitch’s face, turned on to see her work operating so effectively. The lust-lost foxes were trapped in a loop, each one feeling the pleasure of the other dozen, their minds completely unable to process the feeling of a dozen orgasms at once. Villian fared the worst, having to also contend with Bálormr’s legendary cock pounding into her thoroughly claimed hole over and over, the nubs along the head gouging her insides with more pleasure than she knew what to do with. Her eyes rolled back and a constant stream of cum and piss ran from her aching cunt. If she her brain hadn’t been completely overtaken by pleasure, she would’ve wanted him in there instead. 

The god grabbed her by the head and stood, turning to face the orgy. He grabbed her ankle spreader and maneuvered it to behind her head, locking her legs straight up. Her large breasts bounced exquisitely like this, stomach bulging every time his knot threatened her abused hole. Her eyes were rolled back into her head and her tongue hung limply, flopping as he fucked her, drooling onto her tits to make them shine beautifully.

He pounded into her ass a few more times and then buried himself, careful not to knot her. Minnah waved a hand lazilly, and his nuts grew to more than three times their usual size. He roared as he pumped gallons into his new high priestess before ripping her off his cock, baptizing the dogs and foxes before him in an unholy ceremony. He made sure to get a few spurts on everyone, even turning to make sure his witch and her royal throne of puppysluts were doused, before finishing by absolutely drenching Villian, painting her with his thick cum until she was unrecognizable under his load. He hung her from the altar by her spreader bar, leaving her swaying, still cumming from the feeling of the orgy below, and descended into said orgy to baste every womb. The work of the god of virility and conquest was never done. 


End file.
